Cancer
by W006251
Summary: Help


I was going on a walk in the woods when I see a blonde girl looking at me. She has an almost confused and apprehensive look on her face  
I almost run away as she walks towards me. I walk through these woods every day and have not seen anybody else. "Are I okay sir? You seem a bit out of it ..."  
"I-I'm fine , sorry . I'm just not used to seeing anybody here normally . Do you live nearby"?  
"umm actually , I just moved here from Finland and I really missed the cold winters"  
"Oh , well it's nice to run into somebody so friendly out here. I'm Vone , what's your na..."  
where did she go ?

she couldn't have just disappeared. I walk around and try to find some trace of her I feel a tapping on my shoulder and quickly spin around she's 1 foot away from me. I jump like a hell."Holy fuck don't do tha-" "oh no I'm so sor-" I both stop for a moment damn she's cute "so I guess I should introduce myself then , my names sako" she said extending a rather pale white hand."Again , I'm Voneymous ... But you can call me Vone. " "that's a curious name , but so is mine I suppose." "and by the way ... Do you know how to get out of these woods ? I'm kind of lost..."

"That I do , I'll help you get back to my truck and I'll get you home"  
"thank you, but umm ... Could we hurry ? It is going to be dark soon"  
"What's wrong ? Afraid of the dark ?"  
"n-not if it's a problem ..."  
"Alrighty then , let's get a move on."  
After about an hour or so of walking I reach my truck and open her door first.  
she gets in and makes herself cozy amongst her jackets and your passenger seat.  
I get into the truck and start it up and gay nigger rap starts playing

I notice her shift uncomfortably in her seat when she speaks up  
"uhh would you mind changing the station please ? I don't really like this song"  
I sigh and change the station to classical  
"Better?"  
"yes , thanks"  
the music still plays as I pull up In front of my house.  
"Hey , what's your address so I can get you home ?"  
"I uh , I would really prefer not to go home right now"  
"Why ? Are I in trouble or something ?"  
"not really , it's just that my parents are fighting and I really don't want to deal with it right now"  
"Fair enough , but where should I take you then ? I can't just be out and about in this weather."  
"w-well I was hoping I-I could spend the n-n-night at your house..."  
at this point I couldn't tell if she was stuttering from the cold or if she was about to cry

"O-okay then let's get you inside , follow me"  
I get out and she follows you closely towards the house  
once inside I'm greeted by the smell of spam and eggs  
"Dad I'm home , I brought a friend over"  
"alright , do I know em or do I have to introduce myself?" I hear Steve Rambo yell from the kitchen.  
"Just follow my lead and introduce yourself , then I'll get you some food alright ?"  
"okay , I can do that" sako says meekly  
this should go well  
I walk into the kitchen with her trailing behind me .  
Steve Rambo turns towards me and his jaw may as well have dropped  
"well damn Vone why'd you go and kidnap someone?"  
sako lets out a nervous laugh  
"uh he didn't kidnap me mister ...?"  
"Rambo, Steve Rambo"  
"oh , well he didn't kidnap me , I asked for help . I got lost in the forest and since it's very late I was hoping I could spend the night at his house?"  
"sure" he replies flatly as he leaves  
"I'm gonna turn in early , but remember ; no FUCKing around" he said as he walked up the stairs.  
once he was gone, I turned to sako  
"That's just him joking arou-"  
"thankyouthankyouthankyou"  
she almost tackled me with a hug  
"Woah , calm down okay ? Just go sit by the fireplace and I'll get us both some food okay ? "  
"alright , I'll be there then"

with a goal in mind , I set about my task. I make some tea and some sandwiches. not bad"Here's the food , I also made hot tea for both of us" when I enter the living room I notice several layers of tan and white clothing along with a pair of boots almost strewn about the floor. I look on to see her sitting all cozy like under a comforter that she somehow found. "hi , I kinda made myself at home if I don't mind...""Not a problem , here's the food and whatnot" I then promptly handed over the food while sitting down next to her"So , mind if I ask I a question ?" "hm? Not at all , I guess I owe you some answers.""Alright so... This is going to sound weird but that was a lot of clothing on the floor ...-" "a t-shirt and shorts I perv" she said this while tossing a mass of comforter over I. intresting

making myself comfortable , I look to sako  
"So now that the obvious is out of the way , next question"  
"okay ,"  
"What were you doing In the woods ?"  
"do you want the long reason or the short reason ?"  
"We've got all night"  
" alright , so I had a really long day at school right ? And people just wasn't laying off with the whole ""around Finns the ice is thin"" thing and I kinda sorta lost my cool"  
oh boy  
"so I punched a guy in the face and he went down making a lot of noise , security came over and asked what happened . I said he grabbed me and I punched him so I ended up in the office talking with the ... Uhh what's the word for the head teacher ?"  
right , english =\= her first language  
"Principal ?"  
"yes ! I was in their office and long story short my parents picked me up from school and started yelling at me ... Then each other and I just left"  
her sentences are falling apart, her voice is cracking , I've watched enough lifetime to know what's happening.  
trying to be smooth I scoot next to her and hug her.  
she's bawling her eyes out , no longer speaking English.  
"Olen niin pahoillani ... Olen pahoillani"  
she eventually trails off , no longer crying , and looks up at me.  
"Thank you"  
she kisses my cheek and resumes hugging me , probably asleep. I decide to follow suit.

I wake up to an absence of the girl next to me , and smell breakfast cooking checking my phone , I see it's 07:18 ... "Ugh , why am I up this early on a Saturday ...?" I follow the smell into the kitchen to see the girl who was crying her eyes out last night ... Happily making breakfast"Good morning" " Good morning , I decided to make some breakfast if that's ok ""Hey , if I don't have to make it I'm cool with it" "alright then""So what exactly are you making ?" she looks at the array of foods in front of her as if checking a list " umm eggs and some seasoned tomatoes with creme ... I know I'm forgetting som-" DING "oh yeah , toast""Woah , I really went all out , didn't I ?" "well you did help me get out of the woods , I kinda owed you to it ." a few minutes later , the food is done . Steve Rambo is nowhere to be seen."Woah , these eggs are amazing" "well that's because I'm the one that made them" giggle giggle"okay , what did you do to them ?" "what ?""Nevermind" You two continue to eat in silence , damn she's a good cook. You both finish and put the dishes in the sink. "so ... now what do you want do ...?""Want to go for a walk or something ?" "umm , how about or something ? It's Saturday ... Want to watch TV ?" "sure" she happily trots into the living room and sits in the same spot she was last night.

I enter behind her and sit next to her "so , what do you want to watch ?""It's up to you honestly" "I've only been here for a few months ... I'm not exactly familiar with the tv shows Vone ...""Ben Garrison TV it is" I put on the show and both sako and I lose interest fairly soon and begin talking again."So ... Want to go back to asking each other questions?" "okay , me first... What made you approach me in the woods ?" oh , that's pretty fair"Well I seemed pretty lost . My turn . What school do you go to ? " "well ... I used to go to /Pol/ but after the fight I'm homeschooled""Huh , well atleast I don't have to deal with bullies and all that shit" "well there's still my sister valmet as a stand in but atleast she only visits a few days a year""Well hey , it's just a few days" "yeah ... Hey can you give me a back massage ? It's really sore ?" I do a double take"Uhh sure , but why exactly?" " I already told I my backs sore , and I made you breakfast ... Please?"come on Vone , She prepared you for this. just do it."O-okay ..."when I turn back to face her, her shirt is off ... Oh shit.


End file.
